Corpse Party: King's Games
by Naoko Suzume
Summary: I know some of you were a bit disappointed how my Truth or Dare story was deleted, so I made a new one! It's not script too. Ships are, Ayushiki, Satomi, Nasuki, and Morishige x Mayu. Tanoshimu! Rated T because I can't trust the dares sent in. :3


**Naoko: Welcome...**

**Yoshiki: To...**

**Ayumi: Truth...**

**Satoshi: Or...**

**Naomi: Da-**

**Seiko: DARE!**

**Naoko: Well it's technically not truth or dare, but kings games. So basically it's this game were chopsticks are labeled with numbers and the one who has the chopstick with red on the end *ahem* the period chopstick *ahem* is the king. If you're the king, you say a number depending on how many players there are, like if there's 10 players not including yourself, you say a number 1 through ten. So you say the number and say an action, and you guys can help out! Here's an example of ****_how_**** it's played: Number 9, cook a dinner for me. Or: Number 2 slap Number 3. So basically you tell random people what to do, without their names, you can use as much people as you want in the dares, but the rest is completley anonymous, so... ONTO DA STORY! This was really long...**

**_Naoko's POV_**

I continued bouncing on the floor excitedly while sitting down, I couldn't wait for the game to start. Tasuki, me, Ayumi, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Naomi, Seiko, Mayu, and Morishige are here with me, and we were about to start. "We ready yet?!" I asked excitedly and they nodded as they sat on the floor with me. "Okay, you guys ready?" Ayumi asked as she pulled out the bucket with the chopsticks in it, it was upside-down so we couldn't see the numbers. "Everyone, pull one out." She said and I quickly took the one in the middle. "Period chopstick!" I called out and they laughed quietly. "Okay. Now think of something to d-" Tasuki said. "I know how to play!" I said and thought about things. "Aha!" I said and gripped my chopstick and looked at them with serious eyes. "I want number 3 to tackle number 6." I said. I swore I heard Naomi gulp. Soon after the suspense, Seiko tackled Naomi and laughed uncontrollably while doing it. "S-Seiko! Get off!" Naomi exclaimed while trying to push her off. "Aha! I got you where I wanted!" Seiko yelled and started doing things I shouldn't describe... After a while Seiko was finally pulled off of Naomi.

"Okay, now place your chopsticks back in so the side without the number is up." Satoshi said and placed his back in and we did so too. "One. Two. Three. Pull!" Ayumi counted down and we pulled a chopstick out of the bucket, each one of us grinning. "Ooh! I have it!" Mayu exclaimed and waved her chopstick in the air. "Hmm! I want number 7 to take off their pants and swing them in the air wildly!" Mayu cried happily. Seiko perked up and wasted no time taking her pants off and started swinging them above her head. "Seiko! I'm number 7!" I cried sadly, I really wanted to do that. "Ohh. Hehe~ Sorry 'bout that!" She said and slipped her pants back on. "I'm still doing it!" I said, determined. I slipped my pants off while smiling and swung them in the air above my head, whooping while doing it. "Woo~!" I cried happily. After a while I slipped my pants back on and plopped down next to Tasuki as if nothing happened.

_**Tasuki's POV**_

I cannot believe I just saw Naoko do that. No. Way. I tried keeping in a nosebleed, but that just resulted me to blush madly, thankfully, no one noticed. We all placed our chopsticks back in and pulled out another one. "I have the chopstick." Morishige said bluntly. "Okay, Shige-nii! What are you going to do?!" Mayu said happily. "Hmm... Number 4 slap number 5 in the face." He said while pushing his glasses up. While Satoshi frowned, Seiko was smiling. This was going to be _fun, _I don't hate Satoshi, but I do wanna see what Seiko might do. Seiko stood up and looked down at Satoshi with a devilish grin. "Ba... BAM!" She yelled and in a flash, she bent down and slapped Satoshi across the face, leaving a red mark. "Hue hue~ That was fun!" Seiko cried happily and placed a hand on Satoshi's shoulder. "Sorry, bud. But I really wanted to do something like that for a _long _time." She said while snickering. Satoshi just cradled his slapped cheek. "Okay." He said with a high-pitched cracking voice.

Once again we placed how chopsticks back in and took another out. "I'm king!" I exclaimed happily. I thought about what I would do. "I... I want number 7 to... to... I want number seven to force number 1 to make a sandwich and throw it on the ground!" I cried happily. Naoko stood up along with Satoshi. "Make. Me. A. Sandwich." She said deeply and Satoshi yelped, quickly running into the kitchen. Soon he came out with a sandwich with ham, lettuce, tomato, and mayo. Naoko took the sandwich and took a bite out of it. "I don't know if I want to throw it..." She said after swallowing it. She tore it in half and splattered one half onto the floor, letting mayo leak sloppily out of the sandwich. "Moving on!" She exclaimed while eating the sandwich and placed her chopstick back in.

_**Yoshiki's POV**_

That will take time to clean the thrown sandwich, but it was fun to play this with my friends. I pulled a chopstick out and looked at it. "King." I said out loud and thought about what I should say. "Numbed eight give number three a piggyback ride around the house." I said and Ayumi bent down while Mayu climbed onto her back. "One. Two. Three. Go!" Mayu shouted and Ayumi quickly darted around the house happily. Mayu was laughing madly. "Okay! Okay! Put me down now!" She cried while hitting Ayumi's shoulder playfully. Ayumi smiled and let Mayu down and they both went back to their original spots.

**Naoko: I hope you guys enjoyed this new story!**

**Yoshiki: If you want to submit dares just put a number through 1-8 and put a dare! Make sure it's under rated M and you could add as many people as you want! Just not all of them.**

**Satoshi: Really hoped you enjoyed.**

**Naoko: Please remember to review!**

**Naomi: Bai bai!**


End file.
